


More iTunes. Punky style.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cruella is killed, F/F, Intentional Cheating, Unintentional Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Title:  More iTunes.  1-5/5.Fandoms:  DWP, a tiny bit of True BloodCharacters: Andy/Caroline, Andy/Miranda, Miranda/Andrea/Cruella, pre-MirAndy, murderous Miranda, Cruella/AndyWord Count:  162 shortest and 979 longestRating:  G to PG-13Summary:  Another five songs.  Woot.Disclaimer:  standard disclaimer—just find one and copy/paste it in hereA/N: Oh, I wonder what will catch you guys up this time…
Relationships: Andy/Caroline, Andy/Cruella, Andy/Miranda, M/A/C, Miranda/Andrea/Cruella, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Crystal.  Stevie Nicks.  A/C and A/M

**Author's Note:**

> MXROLKR, Gin, XV, CrazyBeCat, Elle-Nic, Immi, Raq, Curly, Cookie... everybody on the Skype calls :)

**_Crystal.Stevie Nicks.DWP.Andy/Caroline and Andy/Miranda.PG for cursing.979 words._** Bad!Andy & totes AU.

“You.”Cassidy shook her head.“You can’t go, Car.You can’t.”The tears were tickling down her face.This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“I can’t stay, Cass.You know there’s no way.”Reaching into her backpack, Caroline pulled out her NYC hoodie.It had been through so much in such a short amount of time; similar to a pair of twins who jumped into the deep end of adulthood in the city that never sleeps.“She broke my heart, Cass.”

“We can tell her.We can tell, mom.She’d never want you to go, Car.”Cassidy hugged her sister tightly mashing the treasured hooded sweatshirt between them.

Losing herself in the embrace of her twin, Caroline clutched her sister enough that they both wouldn’t be able to breathe.She needed her like air and water both.For long minutes, the tears flowed faster than their breathing.Then squeezing tight and sucking in a fortifying breath, Caroline pulled back.Catching the watery eyes that were mirrors of her own, she shook her head.“For once in her life, she’s happy.I can’t take that away from her.”

“Car.She’s a cheat.Mom can’t go through that again.”Cassidy wiped at her face with one hand.

Caroline shook her head.“Ships in the night, Cass.She didn’t know.We are so out of the public eye.”She shrugged.“I used dad’s name for uni for that reason.” 

Swallowing her own sadness, Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest.“What are you going to do?”

Fingers tucked into her backpack straps, Caroline frowned.“I can still accept the Ph.D offer in Los Angeles.Jessica is already out there.I have a couple of options.”

Trying one last attempt, Cassidy asked, “Won’t you even say bye to Mom?”

Caroline shifted her weight back and forth in thought, but in the end she turned for the door.“I can’t be here, Cass.”

*** *** ***

Curled up on the couch, Cassidy lost track of the hours.The voices on the tv along with the cuddles from Caroline’s hoodie and her extra blanket were her cocoon.Even though Caroline lived mostly with three of her friends, she had always been in New York.There could always be a dinner or meeting up for a coffee or well, anything really.Just a text or a call and the sisters would be reunited.It still didn’t quite feel real that her twin was gone.Who the hell leaves in just a backpack?It wasn’t like she was going on a summer abroad to Europe.Cassidy couldn’t imagine.

Cassidy was only half aware when she felt someone sit in the curve of her body on the couch and reach out to trail gentle fingers on her cheek.

“Caro, baby.” 

That was NOT her mother’s voice.Cassidy reached up and caught the hand on her face and shifted so that she was face to face with the startled woman her mother had finally introduced her daughters to after months of dating.

“Not your baby.”Cassidy infused all the low volume poison that she could into the words.She would be her mother’s daughter if that is what it took to protect her from this woman.

Eyes widening and body jolting and trying to shift away, Andrea eyed the younger woman she had mistook.

“Do you love my mother?”Cassidy asked while sizing up her potential enemy.

When Andrea tried to pull her hand away, Cassidy fairly pinched it until she could feel its component parts.“It is a yes or no question.”

Swallowing hard, Andrea quickly replied.“I love Miranda.”

Raising an eyebrow, Cassidy further wondered, “And only her?”

Wincing as if Cassidy had struck her, Andrea replied.“I love your mother and only her.I did not mean to pursue or be pursued by two people at the same time.Certainly not related to each other.I care deeply for your sister, but I realize that I don’t love her.”

“If you fuck up.”Cassidy closed her eyes and inwardly cursed her phrasing.“If you fuck up more than you already have.I will ruin you.”Cassidy let go of Andrea’s hand as she dismissed her.“I’m not going to be okay with you for a while.I’m not going to advise you about what to do or say to either of them.I will advise you to be absolutely honest with yourself and your feelings and then to act with honor from this point forward.”

Andrea stood and smoothed her trousers down.“Please tell Caroline, that I am sorry.If she ever wanted to talk it out, I would do that.I want to be friends if such a thing is possible.I will also make myself scarce for family time if that is needed.It’s really unbelievable, but I am so very sorry.”

Cassidy nodded and watched as the brunette left the room.The tall brunette had kept steady eye contact with her and seemed to have truly spoken from the heart.Grudgingly, she had to admit—it was unbelievable.Damn her sister and her mother both for being so secretive with their feelings and their love lives.Even a picture or a coffee date or something and Cassidy could have intervened in a different way.

Instead, Andrea came meet the daughters and have appetizers, before going out for the couple’s first public appearance together.Once the door had closed behind the happy couple, Caroline had bolted for the stairs.Their mother wouldn’t even know that Caroline was leaving New York until she was already gone.Knowing her sister, she had gone straight to JFK without even swinging by her apartment.Whatever she would miss, they could mail to her or she could buy a new one.Cassidy checked the program that was still on the television and then burrowed deeper into the blankets.Unbelievable.


	2. Hazard.  Richard Marx.  MirAndy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, really want to write True Blood and I just can't seem to do more than hints of it :D

**_Hazard.Richard Marx.DWP (sort of NYC True Blood).MirAndy.PG-13.563._** Not Fangtasia at all, but yeah.

Andrea pushed through the flimsy curtain of the club.The beat was already causing her body to throb.She couldn’t believe she had returned.The allure of the glamour should have worn off once she had awakened in the bed alone the next day.

Instead her mind replayed flashes of sense memory over and over until she couldn’t wait for the day to end, so she could escape into the night.

No one wanted the vamps in the center of town.With a ‘wink’ they said that they liked it out where the wilderness was just beginning to start, they liked room to run.Everyone knew they meant hunt.

Disdainfully, Andrea had taken the assignment when it was handed to her in the newsroom round up.Someone had to go.Her rival reporter had sneered that they would love her.He couldn’t call her a fangbanger, but she could tell that he could taste the word on his lips.Rolling her eyes, Andrea had agreed, “That’s just cause you know I’m prettier than you.”

Just after sunset the interview was meant to be quick before they opened and maybe a photo or two.

She’d like to blame her for everything—to call her the seducer, to accuse her of using the glamour, and to forcing her will.

Here Andrea was three weeks later walking into the club once again having left her reporter tools at the office and her derision shattered.She could never have thought that four little bite marks could be almost delicate, though she had the proof of them on her thigh and another set on her shoulder.Covered of course, but obvious in her mind.He could have called her a fangbanger now, though he’d pay dearly if he did.

Her presence in the club could be felt no matter whether she could be seen or not.Andrea could not believe she had only been here the one time before and yet felt so connected to the place as though she’d been her for ages.She had told Andrea to choose wisely.She could sense that Andrea would not be able to stay away if she gave in this one time.It won’t only be once, she had told the young reporter.

Andrea ordered a shot at the bar and then let her body begin to move as the present push of bodies against her and the flashes of memory spurred her on.Provocative, it was all provocative.Sometimes it was hard to find the line, but everyone seemed to know the rules in the club and keep everyone on the up and up.No one wanted to make the same old mistakes here that other establishments had to close their doors over.When hands wandered to personally or fangs were bared in her direction, Andrea simply shook them off and slithered elsewhere in the crowd.It was packed the lights flickered in time to the beat and the bodies moving.It was delicious in a way that Andrea had thought she had given up long ago.Perhaps she had just been too long on the narrow path and she could loosen up without going wild, but there it was again—her wild side.

Closing her eyes and willing the ecstasy to return, Andrea sensuously whispered, “Miranda.”

The lazy smirk widened when she was proven correct—Miranda would come.


	3. Bad Medicine.  Bon Jovi.  M/A/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the damn song brings a smile and a good feeling. Admit it :)

**_Bad Medicine.Bon Jovi.DWP/101D.MAC.PG-13.313._ **

Andy could not believe the luck. 

Anything Miranda committed to it was with her whole being.She was strutting and posing with Cruella in a way that had Cruella alternately purring and turning around to catch some flesh between her teeth. 

Cruella had brought over what she called the costume box.Andy provided the music and the camera.Miranda just needed to provide herself for their pleasure (and hers).

Silliness had given way so sensuous had given way to contest and when they had add the treasure chest from upstairs, it had become a locked door sort of party.

Andy had been every version of self in one afternoon that had worn down into evening.The fedora was always a favorite whichever other identity being worn.Cruella bit too hard and Miranda pushed her away.Andy snapped a lazy photo and flipped the camera down with a laugh.When both lovers shifted their focus, Andy was ready for them. 

“Cruella.”Andy singsonged while stepping forward.“No visible marks darling.You know the rules.”Giving Miranda a kiss, Andy’s hands tailed over her mostly revealed skin before turning to Cruella.

Pouting, Cruella whined, “But Andy, darling,She’s so delicious.”

Andy tapped the pushed out lips with the tip of an index finger.“Do you need a remedial lesson?”Andy was stern and they all knew the follow through would be there.Yet it was delicious teasing than it was true fear between them.

“You are both going to be the death of me.”Miranda kissed Andy’s bare shoulder and then made her way over to the sofa and a waiting drink on the coffee table.

Claiming Cruella with a deep kiss, Andy teased until Cruella’s fingers were ready to scratch into the flesh.

Pulling back, Andy bit Cruella’s lip harder than usual and grinned at the gasp elicited.“Let’s eat her up.”Andy proposed.


	4. Warped.  Red Hot Chili Peppers.  Pre MirAndy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eureka! I found a zombie. 
> 
> I don't think there's anything to be too squeamish about. They totes get away and its less than 600 words. :)

**_Warped.Red Hot Chili Peppers.DWP + zombies.pre-MirAndy.G.588._ **

Andy shook her head while adjusting to her new reality.She could not sort anything into sense—sounds, visuals, smells…She didn’t even want to contemplate the tastes.Somehow she had gone from Urban Jungle in central park complete with models and the hint of jungle through animal prints and the decorative use of snakes to pain in her elbows and knees where she had fallen when everyone scattered in a panic that had nothing to do with the presence of La Priestly and everything to do with the sudden presence of a zombie horde ravaging through Central Park as a cloud of locusts. 

Shaking her head again, Andy noted that these were fast moving zombies, though they didn’t seem to eat as fast as those locusts.Small favors.She grimly mused.Noting Nigel running with two of the models, Andy smirked—he appeared to be checking for zombie location to best use those around him as shields.She was surprised that he could move that fast.

Thankful that her journey to the ground had kept her out of the initial rush, she sought for anything that could be used as a weapon.Hearing a roar from the other direction, Andy realized that a section of zombie horde had zeroed in on several people defending a park bench that provided little in the way of advantage.

Andy wondered if this was how Hollywood time worked.She could track how all of this had happened and there was no time as she grabbed an extra piece of scaffolding extension left by the lighting crew and made her way over to the white haired woman directing her fellow survivors into a pattern of parries, kicks, and screams.

Halfway to her quarry, Andy wondered about their escape.It wouldn’t do any good to save the Devil in Prada to just become a fellow victim after the commercial break.

The town car must have illegally parked for one of Miranda’s quick check-ins.It would be a long shot.

Flexing her grip on the metal, Andy rushed forward shouting.“Miranda, get your team to the car!Miranda.I’ll break the circle and you all need to run.”

Blue eyes locked onto the crazy brunette and had trouble taking in the words. 

It wasn’t a lacrosse stick, but Andy made the most of it.Once there was an opening in the circle around the bench, Andy shrieked.“Miranda, down.Miranda, here come here.”Andrea risked pointing at her side as she pushed one zombie into another.Exasperated, Andy grabbed the nearest living arm and yanked the person down.“Go to that town car!Go!Go!Go!”

Exhilarated from a moment’s success, Andy checked her own safety once again.The handful of survivors were breaking through and heading toward the car.Some of the zombies gave chase, allowing Andy to grab Miranda down and against her body.“What is wrong with you?”Andy desperately asked.

“Andy.”Miranda dazedly identified her assistant.

Shaking her head at this set back, Andy shifted her metal pole into one hand and grabbed Miranda’s hand in the other.“Run.”Andy commanded.

By the time they joined the others at the car, Roy had joined the fight.“Get in the car.”She shouted at him.“We have to go!”She urged Miranda into the car once she yanked the door open. “Come on!”She encouraged those near her that were still fighting off their foes.

“Floor it!”Andy commanded once her was most in the car and closing the door.


	5. Wait Until Tomorrow.  Jimi Hendrix.  Andrea/Cruella and Andrea/Miranda...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimi made me do it!!!!

**_Wait Until Tomorrow.Jimi Hendrix.DWP.murderous Miranda, Cruella/Andrea.PG.162._ **

Cruella blew on her fingers and shifted tensely from foot to foot. 

There she was her brunette lover waving in the window.

For many minutes now there had been no noise or hoot.

Cruella pouted mightily as she shivered on the curb below.

Earlier they had schemed and planned to runaway.

Cruella couldn’t understand the stall.

“You have to go.We will try for another day.”

There in the window she was—brunette and beautiful.

Cruella’s eyes widened at those hissed words. 

“You are insane.It’s now or never.We can have it all.”

Andrea wished like crazy this affair never occurred. 

“Not this way.You saw her tonight at the ball.”

The window closed and only a silhouette remained. 

A hopeless serenading fool, Cruella cursed the shame. 

Picking up a pebble for the window, Cruella vowed to try just once.

In her heartbreak, she didn’t hear the door.Click Bang.

Her lover’s lover shot her and it only took the once.

**_END_ **

x


End file.
